marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Avengers vs. X-Men Vol 1 8
| StoryTitle1 = Avengers Vs. X-Men (Part Eight) | Synopsis1 = Namor is levitating above Wakanda, and commanding a giant wave to flood and destroy the city. In the Avengers hideout, Iron Man tries to convince the Thunderer to close the portal he created to access K'un-Lun, because of the danger it could represent Namor if he access to it. The Thunder denies, telling Stark what costed to bring the portal to existence, then Tony forces the Thunderer to enter the portal along him and close it, leaving every Avenger back for good, before leaving, Iron Man commands Captain America to use their secret weapon. The Wakandans are in peril while their city is being destroyed. Black Panther swears to kill Namor for this. Captain America, on the other hand, is convinced that he could talk Namor down and that he's acting on Cyclops' orders, proving the Avengers right. However, Black Panther doesn't care about who's right or wrong and demands that Cap summon all the Avengers. Steve shouts "Avengers Assemble!" as the scene moves to K'un-Lun, where Wolverine and Hope (who entered the portal off-panel) are admiring the city, abruptly, Iron Man and the Thunderer arrive as the portal closes, Logan is informed by Tony about what changed their plans, Namor. Back to Wakanda, Namor pitches himself to Captain America, but is slowed down by the latter's shield, and stopped by Iron Fist. Danny is repelled by Namor, who is instantly attacked by T'Challa. After blasting him, Namor warns the Panther about that he plans to kill him, and T'Challa does the same. After Namor remarks his supremacy of power, T'Challa tells him he was just distracting him, in that moment a dozen of Avengers attacks the king of Atlantis. He uses a energy field to repel them, but as soon as he shouts his battle cry "Imperius Rex!", he's brutally attacked by all the Avengers. After a quick recover, Namor breaks Red Hulk's arm and proceeds to burn the rest of the Avengers. In that moment, from above, Thor is about to hit him with the Mjolnir. In the same time, in Utopia, Magneto alerts Cyclops about Namor's actions in Wakanda, immediately Scott announces his team's departure to Wakanda. When the scene at Wakanda in retaken, Thor just hit Namor with his hammer, both start hand-to-hand fighting as soon as Captain America calls the Scarlet Witch to act now. The Witch and Namor start blasting each other, even with the Phoenix's weakness to Chaos Magic. Finally, both Wanda and Namor succumb, but Namor's seems to be more affected as the Phoenix Force manifests in a strange way. Namor falls to the ground, finally defeated. Spider-Man tries to remark their victory, but Black Panther can't think of anything but the partial destruction of his nation. The rest of the Phoenix Five arrives, Namor's portion of the Phoenix force is taken away from him and it's bequeathed to the rest of his team, feeling more powerful. Captain America activates a device in his glove which opens a portal to K'un-Lun and he and the Avengers escape. Following, Charles Xavier telepathically alerts Scott to stop his actions or he will stop them. When all the Avengers finally arrive to K'un-Lun, they reflect about the battle they have just waged. Hope asks Captain America what is the next step in their plan, but he seems totally troubled, as he doesn't know what else to do. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** * * ** *** **** **** **** **** *** ** * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * * Other Characters: * Wakandans Locations: * * * Items: * and * * * * * and * * Vehicles: * | Solicit = Last stand in Wakanda as an out-of-control Namor invades this sovereign nation in pursuit of the Avengers! And a shocking truth stands revealed that may cause fractures in the X-Men’s alliance! | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Digital Comic Code included